Moonlight Sonata
by Thaliel
Summary: After having blacked out, Yue wakes up to the sound of someone playing the piano...


Moonlight Sonata  
  
My sleep was very refreshing. I always enjoyed sleeping. And hated waking up. But this time, it was different. Because of what made me wake up. I couldn't quite figure out what kind of sounds I was hearing, I was still in a deep slumber. But after a while, I could define it was the sound of someone playing the piano.  
  
Slowly, I became aware of my surroundings. I was laying in a soft and warm bed and I felt very comfortable.  
  
I could hear the melody clearly now. It was a slow and kind of thoughtful melody. It sounded like old memories floating in the sky within a moonlit night. It sounded quite sad, but at the same time very beautiful. I could have been laying here forever, my eyes closed, listening to the sound of the piano. But I wanted to find out where it came from. And I wanted to know who played that melody.  
  
So, I opened my eyes to the sunlit room the bed was in. At first, I couldn't figure out where I was. I had never seen this room before.  
  
But then, I slowly began to remember.  
  
I had been flying through the night when there was that sudden flash of light. I had found myself unable to move and when the light was gone, I noticed that I had been falling to towards the earth. I still had not been able to move and so, I had hit the ground pretty hard, which had made almost everything within my body hurt.  
  
Suddenly, I had felt a presence beside me. I had looked up into the face of a girl, smiling friendly down at me.  
  
"Are you alright?", she asked me.  
  
Her voice was as friendly as her smile. But I had not been able to answer. I had felt very strange at that moment.  
  
"Is everything okay with you?", she asked, "Are you hurt?".  
  
She seemed to get worried. But I was not able to say anything. I just looked at her friendly smile, which was the last thing I could remember before everything had gotten dark.  
  
I rose from the bed and followed the music through the hallway of a small house. I stood before a doubled doorway. One of the doors was opened a bit. I pushed my hand lightly against the wood and opened it a bit wider, so that I could see the interior of the room.  
  
It was a large room. Large in comparison to the rest of the house, that appeared small to me. And the room had a lot of huge windows with fluttering curtains. In front of one window, there was the source of the music that had awakened me.  
  
A girl, or young woman, was sitting at a small piano, playing with full concentration.  
  
I slowly went inside, not wanting to disturb the beautiful play. I placed myself a few inches away from the door and just stood still. I really enjoyed that music. It had been a long time since I had last heard someone playing the piano. No, not just someone, someone who had been one of the most beautiful humans I knew.  
  
But he had used to play the piano in a very different way. Whenever he had been playing, it had sounded somehow tragically.  
  
I decided that I liked her type of playing more than his. Not that he was not good, just that it was not one of the things that had been important in his life. There were other things that he had a incomparable manner in and that had been very important.  
  
Suddenly, the music ended. The girl breathed out, almost as if sighing. She turned around and faced me. To my surprise, she didn't show any scare, although she hadn't realized my presence before.  
  
I don't know how humans think about it, but I somehow would be scared if a strange looking creature with long, silver hair, amethyst eyes with tilted pupils and extraordinary white robes would just suddenly stand before me. But she just sat there and smiled at me. The same kind smile that had been my last memory before I had blacked out.  
  
"Well hello.", she said, "I am sorry if my playing woke you."  
  
"You don't need to be sorry.", I answered, "It made me feel very comfortable while waking up. That was really a beautiful melody."  
  
"Thank you.", she replied, "It is called 'Moonlight Sonata'."  
  
I widened my eyes. "Moonlight Sonata.", I repeated, "So that is why."  
  
"Why what?", she asked.  
  
"Why I liked it so much.", I answered, "Now I know."  
  
"Excuse me,", she said, "but I don't really understand."  
  
"You know," I explained, "I have a strong connection to the moon. And now that I know what kind of melody this is, I know why I like it. Because it tells of the moonlight."  
  
"Ah, now I see.", she said, "So, maybe you could tell me now why you suddenly fell down from the sky last night."  
  
"Oh yes.", I replied, "But there is not much I can tell you.  
  
I can not quite figure out what exactly happened, I just remember that sudden flash of light. When it faded, I was falling down, unable to move. Then I hit the ground. And then you were there. I could not say anything, even if I still can not figure out why. The only thing I could do was look at you. And then, everything went black.  
  
That is all I can tell you. Somehow strange, all this, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yes.", she said, "I really thought you were a fallen angel. You looked so unreal with those huge white wings coming out of your back. But you seemed quite miserable, so I decided to help you in whatever way I could. And right as you blacked out, those beautiful wings just vanished."  
  
"That was because I had lost my consciousness.", I explained.  
  
"Sounds rational.", she replied, "So, after you blacked out, I picked you up, carried you inside and put you into a warm bed.  
  
You know, you were half frozen when I first touched you. So I put you in the bed and let you have your rest.  
  
Are you feeling well now?"  
  
"Yes.", I answered, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome.", she said.  
  
It was then I recognized that in one of the huge windows, you could see the Tokyo Tower. So I was still in Tokyo, just that this strange light had transported me one or two districts away from where I usually spent my time.  
  
"Well,", I spoke up, "I think I need to go home now."  
  
"Already?", she asked, "Is there anything I can do for you before you leave?"  
  
"Hm.", I thought for a moment, "Maybe.Would mind playing the Moonlight Sonata once again?"  
  
"Oh,", she said, "If this is your only wish."  
  
And so, she turned to the piano and started moving her hands, forming the beautiful sound of the Moonlight Sonata. I closed my eyes and listened.  
  
Although the melody was pretty long, I memorized every single sound in the back of my mind.  
  
When it was over, the girl turned around and said:  
  
"So, is that all?"  
  
"Yes,", I answered, "Thank you very much."  
  
"No problem. But before you finally leave, may I at least know who I had the honor to meet?"  
  
"My name is Yue.", I said, "And you are?"  
  
"I am Rei Akai. It was nice meeting you, Yue-kun."  
  
"Yes, it surely was.", I replied and lightly smiled, "Thanks again for everything. Especially for giving something so precious to remember, the Moonlight Sonata. Goodbye."  
  
I opened one of the large windows, made my wings appear and flew up into the air. While I was flying home, I had the melody on my mind. I would remember it forever.  
  
The melody that told of the moonlight. The melody that told of my life, my memories and my feelings.  
  
The Moonlight Sonata.  
  
AN: Weeeeeeeeee! That thing just popped out of me after I had stumbled over Beethoven's "Moonlight"-Sonata. It is really beautiful, you know. And it fits Yue so well. Oh before I forget: 1. I do not own CCS (;_;) 2. I do own Rei Akai, who I just used as a picture of myself. BTW, Akai Rei would mean "Red spirit" translated from Japanese into English. 


End file.
